


Incapable Of Looking Away

by stressedoutteenager



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway), the latter only kind of
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Elias has met someone and wanted her to meet his sister. Yet, Yousef somehow meets her first.





	Incapable Of Looking Away

**Author's Note:**

> This could either be read as Elias just having found someone named Amira and him wanting her to meet Sana. 
> 
> Or, this could be read as Elias having met Amira from DRUCK. 
> 
> You choose.

Yousef met her at the gate to the Bakkoush family’s backyard. She seemed kind of lost, as if she doesn’t really know if she’s at the right place.

 

“Hey!”, he says to get her attention. The short girl turns around to him and smiles a little. 

“Can I help you somehow?”, Yousef asks her. 

 

Right when he voices that question he realizes that he knows her. Well, he doesn't know her. He knows of her. His best friend has been talking Yousef’s ear off about her. Amira. 

 

The girl in the black hijab, Amira as Yousef now thinks to know, nods slowly. She looks around her, from one backyard to another.    
“I hope so.”, she says, “I’m looking for Sana Bakkoush’s backyard.”

 

At the mention of that name Yousef perks up a little more and immediately nods. Since he’s standing close to the gate to the right backyard, he steps closer to it and opens it. Holding the gate open for her, Yousef explains. 

 

“You’re right here. Sana lives right here and I’m actually here to visit the Bakkoushs, too.” His explanation is answered with a small smile until the girl across from him seems to realize something. For a short moment her eyes widen but then she shakes her head and is back to the way she looked before. 

 

She steps closer and holds her hand out to Yousef.    
“Hi, I’m Amira.”

 

Yousef was right. Even though Elias didn’t want to show him a picture before he made his best friend meet with her. Elias had said, that it would be better to go into meeting his … the girl he’s been really enjoying hanging out with, without any prior knowledge. Which didn’t really work. Sure, Elias didn’t show Yousef or any of the boys a picture, but he told Yousef a lot about her. And with those many many descriptions it was very easy to be able to say that the stranger here is the girl Elias has been talking about. 

 

“I’m Yousef.”, he smiles at her and wonders if Elias meant to meet with her and forgot. Because he told Yousef to come to his house to edit some stuff for their Youtube channel. As far as Yousef knows, Sana hasn’t met Amira yet either. Does this mean Yousef met her before Sana did? “Follow me.”

 

They could have rang the bell but Yousef comes through the backyard a lot. Especially in the summer since Elias and/or Sana are always outside. And if Amira is here to meet Sana they won’t mind that she’s tagging along with him. Well, neither of the Bakkoush siblings would mind that she’s here at all. 

While Elias has been, or trying to be, secretive about Amira (which he really didn’t succeed at) Sana theorized about her a lot. Yousef did too, honestly. And the two of them came up with a good imagine in their heads, according to everything Elias has said.

 

Yousef and Amira walk around the corner when Amira looks at him and tells him, with a laugh: “It’s nice to meet you, by the way. You’re Elias’ best friend, right?”

 

“You too!”, he answers. “And yes, I’d think so.” And he doesn’t get to say much more because they hear a third person call Yousef’s name. 

 

It’s Sana. And right next to her, there’s Elias, with a basketball under his arm.

 

First Sana smiles at Yousef. Then her eyes dart to the girl next to him. And she smiles at her, too. 

 

Yousef is distracted by that smile for a moment but then turns his attention to his best friend. Who is grinning from ear to ear by now. 

 

Elias introduces Amira to Sana and vice versa and while Amira and Sana shortly talk to each other, Elias whispers to Yousef.    
“Dude, I gave Sana Amira’s number because I wanted the two of them to finally meet and Amira said she doesn’t need me to mediate between them. But Sana told me only ten minutes ago that she’s meeting Amira today, here.”

 

Yousef cannot help himself. He laughs a little. The look on Elias’ face is glorious. He looks panicked and stressed but whenever he looks over to the girls, to Amira, his face softens.    
“Obviously.”

 

At least Sana and Amira seem to hit it off immediately, Yousef thinks. They’re laughing about something and turn to the boys at the same time. They seem like they’ve been talking to each other a lot. Yousef knows they have been texting quite a bit, Sana told him. But she didn’t tell him she would meet Amira today. 

 

“Hey.”, Elias says from beside Yousef. He holds up the basketball in his hand and looks at Amira with a smirk. She looks at him, answering with a Hi and waiting for him to continue. 

 

Yousef takes that opportunity to look over to Sana. She meets his gaze, smiles, and nods towards her brother. Sana mouths ‘He’s so gone.’ to which Yousef nods while trying to suppress a laugh. 

 

“Wanna shoot some hoops?”, Elias asks Amira. 

 

She looks from him to Yousef to Sana and finally back at Elias.    
“Sure.”, she shrugs smilingly, “Fair warning. I’m not as good as your sister.”

 

Obviously Elias hasn’t just been talking to Yousef and Sana about Amira, he has also been talking about his sister to Amira.That makes Yousef smile and he doesn’t have to look over to Sana to know she’s smiling too. He does anyway. 

 

Elias tits his head slightly to the right and raises his eyebrows at Amira. Then he throws the ball he’s holding to his sister and turns to Amira again. He seems to be incapable of looking away from her for more than a minute.  

 

“You’ll be better than her if I teach you.”

 

Yousef snorts at that, so does Sana. Elias doesn’t appreciate either.    
Amira looks from one person to the other and laughs a little but presses her lips together when her gaze falls back on Elias. 

 

Sana definitely won’t let that wrong statement go, so she throws the ball into the hoop and turns to Elias.    
“As if, even mom plays better than you. I’ll teach Amira.” 

 

At that Amira bursts out laughing and Sana joins her. Amira gives Sana a high-five. Elias stares at his sister as if to ask what the hell she’s doing but even Yousef can’t help himself now and starts laughing. When Elias shoots him a glare to shut him up and tries to convey that same message to Sana, Yousef knows he should do something. As Elias best friend and all. 

 

He goes to pick up the basketball and stands next to Sana.    
“Okay Elias, you and Amira against Sana and me?”, Sana meets Yousef’s gaze and nods at him, understanding what he’s doing. “You up for the challenge?”

 

Elias eyes immediately find Amira, not that they’ve left her ever since she got here, and when she smiles, he smiles too. They both nod. 


End file.
